Glaiven Retribution
by GoTunks
Summary: Stepping into the mind of the schizophrenicaly impaired, what do you expect to find? Nothing's as it seems but can yoou tell what it is? No pairings/no Usa.


Here's to set a standard.  
  
To dive into a schizophrenic is an unchartered realm. Only a schizophrenic has been inside the mind of a schizophrenic. So to speak. Please read the definitions that have been included. Don't assume that all is, as it seems. Who is who and what is what is irrelevant in the mind of a paranoid schizophrenic.  
  
****  
  
-en ~suffix, signifying to make - an adjective suffix meaning 'made of'  
  
Glaive ~ n. ~ A weapon formerly used, consisting of a large blade fixed on the end of a pole, whose Edge was on the outside curve; also a light, sharp- pointed head.  
  
Retribution ~ n. ~ That which is given in repayment or compensation; suitable to the merits of or deserts of An action; commonly condign punishment for evil or wrong.  
  
2. Specifically, reward and punishment, as distributed at the general judgment.  
  
*  
  
Paranoia ~ n. ~ mental disorder, accompanied by delusions of persecution or of grandeur.  
  
A chronic form of insanity characterized by very gradual impairment of the intellect, Systemized delusion, and usually by delusions of persecution or mandatory delusions Producing homicidal tendency. In its mild form paranoia may consist in the well marked Crotchetiness exhibited in persons commonly called 'cranks'. Paranoiacs usually show Evidence of hallucinations, esp. of sight and hearing.  
  
Schizophrenia ~ n. ~ any of several psychotic disorders characterized by desertions of reality and Disturbances of thought and language and with drawl from social contact.  
  
Schizophrenic paranoia ~ The person has fragmentary and bizarre delusions, or false beliefs along with Hallucinations. The schizophrenic may hear voices or think that his or her Thoughts are under the control of mysterious powers.  
  
*  
  
Insanity ~ n. ~ [Law] Such a mental condition, as, either from the existence of delusions, or from Incapacity to distinguish between right and wrong, with regard to any matter under Action does away with individual responsibility.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Angst ~ n. ~ state of acute anxiety about the world, anguish. ****  
  
Note this is an angst and unshared territory. The character is a puzzle and there are no relationships so as to deepen the confusion.  
  
Enjoy, 'Tunks.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
Glaiven Retribution  
  
*****************  
  
Hey guys, you should see this place, it's kinda cool. No, wait. It's not. It's hideous beyond all you can imagine. It's all wrong, the colors don't even match. A room completely shrouded in white. How obsured. Though there is that window I see you guys look in through from time to time.  
  
But why do I care? I embrace Shinigami. Hell, I am Shinigami. There, I will be led on to rule the after life but first to why I'm here. Where here is? An insane asylum no doubt. Bet you never thought I'd be here. Here in a small white room. Whitewash floors and walls. You think that's a trip, you shoulda' seen what I done.  
  
Hell. Those doctors make me record my every thought. They tape me as well. I kneel in the center of the room. An evil grin on my face. The black cap I always wear pulled down on my eyes. Black unlaced combat boots up to my knees and baggy black pants and shirt. I don't know what all the fuss is about. It couldn't be the shiny silver pistol I hold in my hands. I already told them I'm out of shells. I mean, come on. If I emptied all six rounds into her body, why the hell would there be more in the gun. Any dim whit can tell you. There's a five shot and a six shot. If I used six, I can't possibly have anymore.  
  
Oh, you caught that? I didn't know I hadn't told you yet. Yeah, ain't it funny. She'd dead. All six in her beautiful body. The first five sliced through her before she even hit the ground. Where'd the sixth one go? Hmm. That's a good one, I fired them all and here I chuckle to myself. And then I fallow with maniacal laughter. You know the laugh.  
  
I can't be me, the 'Perfect' soldier, with out a perfect, blood curdling laugh to accompany my Prussian blue eyes that crush your very being as I blow your asses away. What a coincidence. Aren't I perfect? The perfect soldier. And she wasn't the only one to die today.  
  
I fronted that deadly glare of mine and showered you with a bone-chilling smirk. You were almost cold enough to match my eyes. And step two was the bullets. Oh, glorious bullets. It's like music to my ears. Pow. Pow. Pow pow pow pow pow!!!  
  
And I laughed some more. Damned those doctors though. Can't they see I'm fine? I didn't do anything wrong. Just killed a couple good friends and my lover. Man, the life of the perfect soldier. I can have anything I want but they're watching me again. Jealous, are they?  
  
I stride proudly to the window where everyone passes to see me and I look into it deeply, my hands on the walls to each side of the glass. Screw you, I'm still me. But there you are. I'll let you die next. Damned Haruka with your long, wavy brown hair and innocent cerulean eyes. Your next or I'm not the mighty pilot of Nataku.  
  
Nataku. Now there's one I like. Long legs, tender body, and a complex face. The fire breathing fangs. That's one I cound take. I wonder what it was like to feel her bleed. But even in my pacifistic ways, I'd like to see Peacecraft scream. Scream for some shard of her lone existence as I watch the blood seep out her eyes.  
  
And you continue to stare at me Michiru. You with your conieving smile. Your long green tendrils and lavender eyes. I still hold you in contempt as I stare back at you with my bangs brushed forward over my right eye as I lock my liquid blue eye with your hunter green. But I have not the time to hold you in contempt for the Goddess of love has more concerns to those retched clowns.  
  
My amethyst eyes glance back across the room as I turn away from the window and I kneel once more, trying to burn down these retched room with the hard blackness of my eyes and too, I laugh some more.  
  
Their screams, or almost screams. The little droplets of blood showering me in thanks for the bullets I gave to them. It was a beautiful massacre. And I laugh again, my bellowous, maniacal laughter. My back still to that infuriating pane.  
  
I swear though, it's too quiet in this room, even if I am the silent one. Too silent. It makes me want to start thinking again. Think, think, think. I was always a pro when it came to thinking. I was the ice queen; cool, confident, and quiet. The greatest thinker of all. Even you, my closest companion, didn't notice my change. I grew out my blue, almost black, hair and drew it back in a tight braid. And your comfortable glasses adorn my face.  
  
This pistol feels good in my hand. Even if I am out of bullets. Don't worry, I welded the magazine shut. Bloody death. Shinigami's beseeching. The perfect soldier can even make the most sickening sounds when his guts are splattered from the inside. But I guess, only some one like myself could fully appreciate that. It's what makes me, me. The Desert Prince. I look different from when you last saw me, what, with my hair down to my shoulders and my ragged look. But I made up for life when I shaved the head of the god of death. He was alive and screaming when I did it.  
  
Only the Princess of the Earth god could appreciate such a glorious event. Do you know anyone else who could out run the wind like I? Hail the planets and the befallen Moon kingdom. The tides of Uranus shall rise once more.  
  
Tides. Tides. I know my love, Neptune is the planet of good tides but I surfed upon my own planet and I tamed the ragging winds. I could out run the winds, now I challenge destiny.  
  
Destiny is something I ponder in my silence. The silence that always seems to surround me. I like the silence. It's almost as fulfilling as death. You know what's even better? Killing them and then bringing them back to do it again. There can be only one master of death in this universe and that's where I come in. I think I'll call myself the megami of death. Shinimegami.  
  
No, no. That's no good. I believe that name was already taken by one of my earlier victims. You know who I'm talking about. You thought of her as a little sister or was it, 'Retched hindrance'? I don't remember with all the names you use. What do you think I should call myself? All the good names have been taken. God is too cliché and perfect is over the top. Royalty is so silver millennium. I will never have a name but then no-name is gone as well. There's no name for me to have a name but that name is gone and soiled as the rest.  
  
Babble. What a trip. I should really stop thinking before I start to make sense. Babble. That's an interesting word. I think I'll use it once more. Ba...  
  
I heard that. This room may be sound proof but I still heard that. The disgustingly white walls are three feet thick and solid cement and the same holds true for the ceiling and floor. The iridescent light hangs high above my head but there's no furniture in this cube of a room. Though, there is that mirror behind which I've already figured as a window. I'm not an idiot, just...creative.  
  
So I pace my room. Ten feet by ten feet by ten feet by ten feet. There's nothing more to do. The laces of my tall black boots flap against my legs, I notice these things as I move. For an ungastly predetermination, those quacks wanted to rob me of my beautiful boots. They're my second favorite possession after my gun. You know, the one I still hold in my right hand. My pants are way to big, the belt barely holding them up. Maybe I should've taken my clothes from another of the corpses I created. This was far to large but I bet they'd fit you well.  
  
Ne, ne, I need a name. To choose one from a sea of namless names. Are you confused yet? Bloody death to hell. I need a name. Or maybe something simple like the one you always called me. Wait, I'll call myself.  
  
"Rei." There's a soft voice behind me.  
  
Is someone showing concern for this retched body? But still I turn to the open cell block and it melts away. I then move unwillingly having lost all resolve and fall into your strong and comforting arms. You stand almost a foot taller then I and I feel you pull this body tight, it's head against your chest.  
  
"What happened?" I here it's meek voice cry softly. What kind of body am I in?  
  
"An accident is all. But they're all dead. Someone killed them. All of them." You whisper hoarsely into this body's ear. I can feel the tears running down this body's face.  
  
An accident? Do you know what's an accident? The way you hold me in your arms right now. My arms wrapped around you. You were my love.  
  
"Wufei-sa." My voice cries softly. It appears you were right. Women are weak.  
  
All I can offer is I'm sorry but mind hasn't been on terms with itself lately.  
  
"I'm scared Wufei-sa." Why am I crying? "Where am I Wufei-sa?" Bloody hell.  
  
"Shh." And you're a fool to comfort me, running your fingers through my hair, which once was long. I ripped it by hand.  
  
  
  
I'm intolerable, a blubbering fool. Blubbering is nearly as good as babble, don't you think?  
  
Tick tick tick, the sound alone could drive you insane. Not that it's a bad place to be. But I definitely need out of this head. Who was I again?  
  
Oh yeah. "Wufei-sa?" I whisper again. That voice too, is getting on my nerves. "Shine."  
  
We didn't see it coming. The door was left wide open and I step out into the bright afternoon day. My arms and face splattered in blood. But it doesn't bother me as I smile absently and stroll away down the deserted road.  
  
I know I was confused but I've come to terms with myself. I was only plagued with the whereabouts of number six. The five bullets entered her body before she even struck the ground but I couldn't remember where the sixth one went.  
  
Did you know the entire time? The bullet was still in the gun and is now in the back of your skull. It's your fault, not noticing me raise it and here I walk away. No mind, no conscience. I've got only me.  
  
Miko no hi.  
  
Fin~  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Paranoia is truly a new realm.  
  
What do ya' think.  
  
'Tunks 


End file.
